


39 Days, 1 Survivor

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Competition, Reality TV, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: Survivor's latest season has a new twist, its Wizarding Survivor. There are new challenges, new turns, a special immunity idol, and four tribes to battle it out for the title of Sole Survivor. Who has what it takes to Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast the competition?Each week, you, the readers will get to vote for the Player of the Week, the winner will receive $100,000, choose wisely!
Comments: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah. OH. YEAH!

>1<  
The castaways arrived by boat and one by one they descended onto the white sandy beach. They were looking around, sizing each other up, Jeff Probst could tell as he waited for everyone to stand on the large blue mat.  
“Welcome to Survivor,” Jeff said a few moments later. “Are you ready to get to it?”  
“Yeah!” the castaways cheered.  
Jeff walked over with a small basket, inside were small, wrapped packages. “Dig in and retrieve your destiny.”  
One by one the castaways chose from the small pile.  
“Now, reveal,” Jeff said to the group.  
They unwrapped the buffs and then they broke up into the corresponding tribes.  
“Alright, lets see who we have,” Jeff said. “We’ll start with you guys.” He pointed to the ones on the red mat. “This tribe is unique because Fred, George, and Ginny are all siblings. How does that make you feel Viktor?”  
Victor Krum looked at his tribemates. “I’m not worried. I think our team looks a bit stronger than the other tribes…”  
“An appropriate attitude for the Gryffindor’s to take,” Jeff said with a smile. “Over here we have, Neville, Luna, Ron, and Crabbe. How do you guys feel?”  
“Like this is going to be a disaster,” Ron said looking around.  
“You guys are the Hufflepuffs,” Jeff said and then he moved on. “Hermione, Cedric, Seamus, and Cho, how are you guys feeling?”  
“I don’t want to speak for my tribemates,” Hermione began. “But I think we have the best tribe out here.”  
“Bold words,” Jeff said. “You guys are Ravenclaw. And last but not least we have Draco, Harry, Goyle, and Fleur. First impressions?”  
“The other tribes should be scared,” Draco said confidently.  
“You guys are Slytherin and with that I’m going to lead you right into a reward challenge.”  
The castaways cheered as Jeff began the rundown.  
“One person from each tribe will run out and dig for a bag of puzzle pieces. When you find the bag you run back to your tribe, once you reach the mat the next person goes. There are four bags of puzzle pieces, once all the bags have been found you will climb this wall and slide down the other side, then two tribemates will solve the puzzle at the end. The first tribe to finish gets a bag of rice, a bag of beans, and fire in the form of flint. The second tribe gets one bag of rice and flint, the third gets a bag of rice. The last tribe will be headed for Tribal Council where someone will be voted out. I’ll give you a minute to decide who will work the puzzle.”  
The castaways were lined up.  
“Survivors ready? Go!”  
Crabbe, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione ran out first, they each ran to their own digging circles and began furiously searching for bags.  
“Ginny has the first bag for Gryffindor,” Jeff said as she was running back to her tribe.  
When Ginny made it back Fred ran out.  
“Crabbe has a bag for Hufflepuff! Hermione with a bag for Ravenclaw! Draco is going for strategy; he’s looking for all the bags…”  
Crabbe made it back and then Ron ran out, Hermione was next and then Cedric ran out.  
“Draco is finally back with his bag! Everyone is in this.”  
Goyle ran out.  
“Fred has a second bag for Gryffindor, Goyle has the second bag for Slytherin. And Ron has a bag for Ravenclaw.”  
As Fred made it back George ran out and once Goyle returned Fleur headed for the sand. Ron made it back and Luna ran next.  
“Cedric can’t seem to find a bag, Ravenclaw needs to pick it up!”  
“Fleur has Slytherin’s third bag, go Harry!”  
Harry ran out and instantly went to his bag.  
“You guys are good Slytherin, go!”  
The remaining Slytherin tribe ran over to Harry and then the continued to the wall.  
“Cedric has finally found the second bag for Ravenclaw, go, Seamus!”  
Slytherin made it up over the wall and down the other side. Fleur and Draco got started on the puzzle.  
George returned and Krum ran out, he was the fastest and he made it there in no time, finding the bag almost instantly.  
“Go Gryffindor!” Jeff said and they took off running for the wall.  
“Draco and Fleur are picking up the pace on the puzzle.”  
Luna returns and Neville ran out, just as Seamus made it back and Cho ran out.  
“Neville has the final bag, go Hufflepuff!”  
Gryffindor made it up and over the wall with Hufflepuff right on their heels.  
“Jeff!” Draco said as he and Fleur raised their arms into the air.  
“Slytherin wins! Keep going, we’re looking for second and third place! Cho has her bag, go Ravenclaw!”  
Ravenclaw ran out and when they made it to the wall, but their lack of communication had them scrambling.  
“Ravenclaw is quickly falling out of this challenge!”  
“Its Ginny and George working the puzzle for Gryffindor and Luna and Neville working for Hufflepuff. Gryffindor has six pieces to go, Hufflepuff is falling behind. Ravenclaw has just made it over the wall! Don’t quit Ravenclaw, pick it up!”  
“Jeff!” George yelled with his hands in the air.  
“Gryffindor thinks they have it…” Jeff said coming over to inspect the puzzle. “And they do! Gryffindor wins second place! It all comes down to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.”  
Hermione and Seamus got to work on their puzzle.  
“Hermione found a piece; Seamus has a piece. Luna with another piece…Luna has figured the puzzle out now; she’s picking up the pace. Hufflepuff has two pieces left, Ravenclaw has five.”  
Luna tried one piece then the other, it snapped into place just as Jeff said, “Ravenclaw with another piece, they only have three left!”  
“Jeff!” Neville called and Jeff went over.  
“Hufflepuff wins!”  
The tribes cheered while Ravenclaw looked thoroughly disappointed in themselves.  
The tribes lined up. “Slytherin here is your rice, beans, flint, and a map to your camp. You can head out. Gryffindor here is your rice, flint, and a map to your camp. You can head out.”  
They went off in another direction.  
“Hufflepuff, flint and a map. Ravenclaw, here is your map, I’ll see you tonight at Tribal Council.”

The large blue flag with ‘Ravenclaw’ written across it marked the camp as the tribe walked up.  
“Look,” Hermione began. “I know we’re all bummed but we’ve still got to build a shelter.”  
Seamus nodded. “I will start collecting palm frauns.”  
“I’ll help,” Cho said.  
They walked away and Cedric turned to Hermione. “What are you thinking?”  
“This looks like a good spot, see how the trees curve here? We can put the shelter right in between.”  
Cedric nodded as he scratched his chin. “I like it. What are you thinking for the vote?”  
“I don’t know,” she sighed.

Hermione sat alone, a beautiful backdrop behind her as she looked into the camera. “I do know, Cedric was the one that cost us the challenge, he took three times as long to dig up his bag of puzzle pieces. If we want to win we need a strong team, so he’s got to go.”

The four of them worked rather well together when there wasn’t any pressure, and they had a respectable shelter as they headed for Tribal Council that evening.  
“Dip your torches in and get fire. In the game of Survivor fire represents life when your fire goes out…so do you.”  
The four castaways dipped their torches in and then placed them in the holes behind their seats. Once they were seated and looking at Jeff, he began.  
“Hermione, what are you feeling?”  
“Frustrated, no one wants to be on the tribe that goes to Tribal Council first.”  
“Was there a lot of talk back at camp for who to vote out, Cho?”  
“There was little to no talk, Jeff. We mostly discussed the shelter.”  
“But our shelter is fantastic,” Seamus said with a grin.  
“It seems we work really well together when we aren’t competing,” Hermione grumbled.  
“So, how do you decide who goes home, Cedric?”  
He shook his head. “It’s a tough decision, Jeff, we just met but someone has to go.”  
“And with that, it is time to vote.”  
Cho stood and walked over to where the parchment and marker were.  
One by one they took their turns. “I’ll go tally the votes,” Jeff said and then he went to grab them. “If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.”  
No one moved or got up and so Jeff nodded. “I’ll read the votes. First vote…Cho. Second vote…Cedric. One vote Cho, one vote Cedric. Third vote…Cedric.”  
Cedric looked worried but Cho’s eyes were huge as they waited for the final vote. “The first person voted out of Wizarding Survivor…Cedric,” he said turning the vote around so everyone could see.  
Cedric was dumbfounded as he stood on unsure legs and grabbed his torch. He walked up to Jeff and placed it in the hole in the floor.  
“Cedric,” Jeff began, the large snuffer in hand. “The tribe has spoken.”  
He extinguished the torch and then Cedric walked out, not even looking back.  
“We’ll see how this effects challenges, was it the right decision?” Jeff asked. “Grab your stuff and head back to camp.”  
The remained Ravenclaws picked up their torches and other wares and then they headed out, back to their beach in the gathering darkness.  
“I thought I was forming an alliance with Hermione…but apparently not," Cedric said during his exit interview. "I’m disappointed in myself because I know I could have gone further. I came out here to win and I was voted out first…”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injury occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, my dog of 13 years passed and my creativity completely depleted.  
> But I'm back and you can now expect a chapter a week, on Wednesday's 8 PM EST.  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Update: 2/14/21 The next chapter is typed and ready to go! It will be out on Wednesday!

>2<

Day 2  
Slytherin Camp:  
Fleur stands alone. “I went to the well this morning and found this,” she said holding up a small scroll. “It’s a clue to a hidden immunity idol. ‘Near the pond, stray from the path, a large boulder marks the way to a field. Find the strange tree and the idol is among the leaves…’ I’ll have to look for it later…I’ve already been gone for too long.”  
Fleur returns to camp putting the canteens down for everyone. The Slytherin Camp was coming along nicely, they had a sturdy shelter, a fire blazed nearby where Goyle was perched cooking four fish.  
Harry smiled warmly at Fleur, grabbing a canteen. “Thanks for getting the water.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Should we talk strategy?” Goyle asked.  
“The strategy is simple,” Draco responded from the hammock they had made. “Win first.”  
Goyle flipped the fish and then stirred the pot of rice. “Alright, breakfast is ready.”  
The tribe gathered round, each getting a piece of fish and a coconut shell full of rice.

“Come on in guys!” Jeff called from the clearing.  
One by one the tribes made their way out, to stand on their mats.  
“Everyone is getting their first look at the new Ravenclaw tribe…Cedric voted out last night. Should we get to today’s challenge?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Alright a member on each tribe will fly out on a broom, weave your way through this obstacle course to retrieve a key. There are four keys total, you come back once you get a key and someone else will go out. After you have all the keys you will swim out to the platform in the water. Only one key will work on one treasure chest, once you unlock your chest and retrieve the flag inside you will swim back to the beach, run up to the top of these stairs and place your flag here. Want to know what you’re playing for? The first tribe to win will get to choose between a complete survivor fishing kit, comfort, or a survivor spice kit. The tribe to finish last will get nothing. Each tribe, except Ravenclaw has an extra player, who will you be sitting out?”  
Luna raised her hand from the Hufflepuff tribe, Ginny from Gryffindor, and Harry for Slytherin.  
“You three, please take a spot on the bench and we’ll get started.”  
The three of them moved over and sat on the bench while the others lined up the begin. Harry noticed something small, a bundle of sorts tied to the underside of the bench. He looked around and then acted like nothing was happening.  
“Survivors ready?” Jeff asked with a hand in the air. “Go!”  
Cho, Crabbe, Fleur, and Fred jumped up on their brooms taking off into the air. Fred pulled easily ahead, weaving in and out of the maze that rose up into the air. He made his way to a key; he paused in the air to untie the knot and release the key.  
“Fred already has the first key and he’s heading back to the others! Cho, Crabbe, and Fleur continue to search for their keys.”  
Fred touches back down on his mat and the George heads out.  
“Fleur has found the first key for Slytherin! George has gone right to the second key for Gryffindor! Crabbe is on the way back with Hufflepuffs first key! Ravenclaw is falling behind!”  
Crabbe touches back down and then Ron heads out. George returns and Krum heads out. Fleur returns and Draco grabs the broom heading out, annoyance on his face.  
“Draco seems to be making up for lost time, as he zooms past the others to the second key! Cho finally returns for Ravenclaw and Hermione heads out. You’re still in this Ravenclaw!”  
Draco gets his key and returns, Goyle flying out next.  
“Krum returns for Gryffindor; they only need one more!”  
Fred goes out again.  
“Ron has the second key for Hufflepuff, Neville is going out next.”  
Neville wobbles a bit on his broom and then he rises slowly, taking his time navigating the semi-floating maze. Hermione returns and Seamus goes out.  
“Goyle returns with the third key and Draco is heading out once more!”  
“Fred returns, go Gryffindor!” Jeff yells ushering them all into the water. “The rest of you need to pick up the pace!”  
Neville returns just as Draco does, go Slytherin! Ron is going back for the final key!”  
Slytherin takes off running to the ocean, Gryffindor has just made it to the platform with the treasure chests.  
“Seamus is back with Ravenclaws third key and Hermione is going back out for that final one!”  
“Gryffindor has unlocked the correct chest; they have their flag, and they are heading back! Slytherin is now searching for the correct chest! Ron has returned and Hermione is on his heels. Go Hufflepuff! Go Ravenclaw!”  
Gryffindor has just made it back to the beach, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw run past them in the opposite direction. Slytherin have their flag and they jump from the platform into the water, swimming harder.  
“It comes down to this,” Jeff said watching the action unfold.  
Harry is seen in the background untying the bundle with one hand, grabbing it and then shoving it into his pocket.  
Gryffindor is in the lead, Slytherin on their heels. Fred is carrying one flag, Draco with another, they pull ahead, and race up the stairs. Fred gets there half a second faster, placing the flag first.  
“Gryffindor wins!” Jeff said throwing his hands into the air. “Slytherin in second and we’re still looking for third place!”  
Ravenclaw has their flag and they are swimming back to the beach. Hufflepuff is having trouble with their keys. Suddenly the chest Neville is working on bursts open and they grab the flag and run.  
“No!” Hermione yelled as they reached land and began the long haul to the where the colossal staircase rested.  
“Ravenclaw is looking a bit tired,” Jeff noted as the three tribemates were basically jogging to the stairs.  
Hufflepuff hit the beach and began running flat out to catch the others.  
Hermione grabbed the flag and broke away from the group, running up the stairs, two at a time to reach the end. Ron was right behind her, she stuck the flag in, and Jeff held up his hands.  
“Ravenclaw has placed third!”  
Hufflepuff looked utterly defeated as everyone was rounded back up.  
“Gryffindor you placed first, which of these items will you be taking home with you?”  
“We’ll take the fishing kit, Jeff,” Fred answered.  
“Slytherin, how about you?”  
“We’re taking comfort,” Draco answered.  
“So that leaves Ravenclaw with the spices. Hufflepuff, I’ve got nothing for you. The rest of you, come and get your stuff and head back to camp.”

Hufflepuff Camp:  
“Don’t worry guys,” Luna began as they walked up to their camp. “It was just a reward challenge. All we have to do is better than the others in the next one.”  
The others nodded but they were feeling pretty defeated.  
“I’m going for water,” Neville said picked up the canteens. “Ron, wanna help?”  
“Uh, yeah…” Ron said following Neville off to the well.  
“Do you think they’re making an alliance?” Crabbe asked.  
Luna looked off to where the others had gone, her eyes wide. “Maybe.”  
“Should we make one?”  
“I suppose, but we’re just two people.”  
“I’ll let you know if they say your name, you let me know if they say mine.”  
“Deal.”

Day 3  
Slytherin Camp:  
“We slept really well last night,” Draco said looking at the camera, the beach spread out behind him. “I think comfort was the best choice for our tribe. Goyle keeps catching fish, we have rice and beans. We have coconuts and mangos. We are living well out here. I don’t think we have anything to worry about today.”  
Goyle had just served up breakfast when Harry stood. “I wanted to let you guys know, I found this at the challenge yesterday,” he pulled the immunity idol from his pocket showing to the others.  
Draco looked at Goyle but said nothing.  
“I think it makes us stronger,” Harry said in his solo interview. “I could have kept it hidden, but it doesn’t just have to be mine, any of us can use it. If we can avoid tribal council till the merge…but I don’t think it puts a target on my back.”  
Fleur laughed in her interview. “Oh Harry…why would you show the idol? Rookie mistake. I’ll be keeping mine, all to myself,” she said holding her idol up for the camera to see.

Gryffindor Camp:  
“Final four!” the four of them cheered.  
“We’ve got this!” said Fred.  
“Gryffindor! Gryffindor!” Ginny cheered.  
“We may be the best,” Krum said. “But we need a better shelter.”  
“Let’s get to work,” George said turning towards the jungle.

The four tribes made their way to the beach for the immunity challenge.  
“For this immunity challenge, tribes will be facing off in a classic duel. Three people will be sitting out, you can’t sit the same people out as you did last time.”  
George, Ron, and Fleur would be sitting out.  
“Only dueling spells allowed,” Jeff said standing on a raised platform that faced a round stage. “The first tribe to reach five points wins immunity. Ready? First up we have Hermione vs. Draco.”  
They stepped up on either sides of the round stage. They each wielded a wand.  
“Begin.”  
“Expelliarmus!” Hermione cast before Draco could, knocking the wand from his hand.  
“One-point Ravenclaw!” Jeff declared.  
Draco was unhappy as he retrieved his wand. Hermione bowed and went back to her tribe.  
“Next up, Ginny vs. Crabbe.” They stood in the ready position. “Begin!”  
Ginny’s hand went up and she was about to cast just as Crabbe shouted, “Confudo!”  
The blast hit Ginny hard, making her fly backwards.  
“One-point Hufflepuff!”  
Ginny, still confused, attempted to go back to her tribe, but she tripped and fell off the stage. Hitting her head hard as she did.  
“Whoa, whoa,” Jeff said as Fred and George ran over. “You okay?”  
“She’s not responding Jeff!” Fred answered concerned.  
Jeff ran over kneeling by Ginny, after a short evaluation Jeff called the paramedics over.  
“Give them some room,” Jeff said as three people came over with bags of medical supplies.  
Fred, George, and Ron all looked worried; they hovered the closest while the other tribemates looked on.  
“Ginny, can you hear me?”  
“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Jeff asked.  
Another medic walked a few steps away with Jeff letting him know what was happening and another one was on a cell phone. Jeff walked back over to the group with a solemn face.  
“Ginny hit her head pretty bad when she fell…she hasn’t woken up yet and so…the paramedics think it would be best to pull her from the game.”  
The remaining contestants faces ranged from shocked to upset. A helicopter touched down a few moments later and Ginny was loaded into it.  
“George, will you take Ginny’s place so we can finish this challenge?”  
“Yes, Jeff,” he replied even though his face was red with emotion.  
“Can we have Harry vs. Fred up here please?” Harry stepped up and faced Fred. “Go!”  
Harry cast the ‘Conjunctivis Curse’, bypassing Fred’s ‘Inflation Charm’.  
“One-point for Slytherin! Next up, Goyle vs. Luna!”  
Goyle raised his wand to cast when Luna hit him with ‘Stupefy!’  
“One-point Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff is in the lead with two points, Gryffindor has yet to get on the board. Seamus vs. Neville!”  
Seamus hit Neville with the ‘Cantis’ charm, but Neville hit him with ‘Petrificus Totalus’, giving the point to Hufflepuff.  
“Krum vs. Cho!”  
Cho never had a chance as Krum cast ‘Levicorpus’ and she was flung upside down.  
“Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw have one point each, Hufflepuff has three points. Hermione vs. George!”  
Hermione stayed true to her previous spell, casting ‘Expelliarmus’ again knocking George’s wand out of his hand.  
“Another point for Ravenclaw! Seamus vs. Harry!”  
Draco was speaking quietly to Harry, giving him direction as he stepped up onto the stage. Seamus cast ‘Incendio’ as Harry cast ‘Immobulous’. “Slytherin gets one-point! Crabbe vs. Fred!”  
Crabbe raised his wand, but it was Fred whose voice filled the air. “Confundo!”  
The blast hit Crabbe and he stumbled around confused, Gryffindor got the point.  
“Cho vs. Goyle”  
Cho, again didn’t stand a chance and Goyle got the point, tying Slytherin with Hufflepuff. Luna faced off with Draco, Draco got the point.  
“Slytherin wins!” Jeff called out. “Now we will keep going to find out who will be heading to tribal council tonight.”  
Hufflepuff got second place.  
“Alright, two points to go for the remaining tribes. Let’s have Hermione vs. Fred.”  
Hermione and Fred stepped up. “Flipendo!” Fred cast.  
“Bombarda!” Hermione cast flipping Fred off the platform.  
“One-point for Ravenclaw! Seamus vs. Krum!”  
Krum went for ‘Expelliarmus’, winning the point for Gryffindor.  
“Sudden death,” Jeff said. “Cho vs. George! This point wins it, and the losing tribe will see me tonight. Begin!”  
In an amazing feat, Cho was able to cast ‘Impedimenta’ knocking George off the platform.  
“Ravenclaw wins!”  
Hermione and Seamus jumped into the air cheering as they ran over to Cho.  
“I will see Gryffindor this evening at Tribal Council. You all can head back now.”  
Fred, George, and Krum hung their heads and began the long trek back to their beach.

Tribal Council:  
“Dip your torches in and get fire. In Survivor, fire represents life and when your fire goes out so do you.”  
After the torches were lit they sat down looking at Jeff.  
“A big day…so how does loosing Ginny factor in?”  
“It’s tough Jeff,” George answered. “We thought we were the final four.”  
“Do you think Ginny’s departure is the reason you guys lost?”  
“I think it threw us off our game,” Fred answered. “It’s hard to focus when your little sister is taken by helicopter and we don’t know what’s happening.”  
“On that note…it is time to vote.”

“I’ll read the votes,” Jeff said once he returned with the urn. “First vote, Krum. Second vote George. The second person voted out of Survivor…Krum.”  
Krum hung his head as he stood and grabbed his torch. He walked over and placed the torch in front of Jeff who then snuffed it out. “Krum, the tribe has spoken.”  
He turned back to the others. “Goodluck guys.”  
The Weasley twins waved and then Krum turned and walked down the bridge. 

“I should have known I didn’t have a chance; no one can get between those brothers. I wanted things to go differently, I wanted to be there longer. But it seems…my time is up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for Player of the Week!
> 
> Hermione  
> Seamus  
> Cho  
> Ginny  
> George  
> Fred  
> Krum  
> Neville  
> Ron  
> Crabbe  
> Luna  
> Draco  
> Goyle  
> Harry  
> Fleur


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four tribes enter, only two leave. One castaway must go it alone. A leader is stepping forward in one tribe, and Tribal Council concludes with a Blindside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rather disappointed in myself. I made a posting schedule, completed the chapter before it was time and then Wednesday happened and...where was I? I don't even know...
> 
> I will set an alarm to remind myself for next week's 'episode'.  
> Update: 2/23/21 - So it seems a posting schedule isn't going to work and this weeks episode will also be delayed.  
> Update, update 2/24/21 - The chapter will be posted as planned. ^_^

>3<

Day 4  
The four tribes made their way over to Jeff.  
“Everyone getting their first look at the new Gryffindor tribe…Krum was voted out. Before we get to today’s reward challenge, there is something else we have to do,” Jeff said as he turned and grabbed a large basket from a table behind him. “Drop your buffs.”  
Screeches came from the castaways as their buffs hit the beach.  
“We will be creating two tribes, grab your new buff and then move to the mat of the corresponding color.”  
Everyone drew from the basket and then opened to reveal their new buffs.  
“Alright, so over here we have the new Slytherclaw tribe, Neville, Goyle, Harry, Crabbe, Hermione, and Luna. And over here we have the new Gryffinpuff tribe with Cho, George, Fleur, Ron, Fred, and Draco. Seamus what did you get?” He held up a solid black buff. “You will be heading to Exile Island until the immunity challenge. Whichever team loses, you will accompany to Tribal Council, after someone has been voted out you will go with your new tribe.” Seamus hung his head, clearly disappointed. “There is a boat to take you to the island, now.”  
“Bye Seamus,” Hermione said with a wave.  
He waved and then made his way down to the boat, hopped in, and then they sailed away.  
“So, do the rest of you want to get to today’s reward challenge?”  
“Yeah!” the castaways yelled in unison.  
“For today’s challenge, you will be playing a classic game of Quidditch with a Survivor twist. As you know whoever catches the Golden Snitch wins, in this version whoever catches it wins and will receive an advantage in the Immunity Challenge. Want to know what you’re playing for?” Jeff went back to the table and flung back a blanket. There was a simple wooden cage holding four chickens, a full bag of rice, and a full bag of beans. “I’ll give you a minute to strategize.”

“Alright, its Slytherclaw vs. Gryffinpuff, we have Harry and Fleur will be our Seekers. Begin!”  
The balls were released, and the game was underway. Everyone was more or less pulling their weight, though Hermione is very uncomfortable on a broom and she seemed to hover close to the ground.  
“Slytherclaw with another point, they are leading fifty to thirty!” Jeff announced an hour later. “Fleur has spotted the Golden Snitch! Harry has also spotted it! They both are on the move. This could be it right here!”  
Fleur was reaching her hand out, reaching for the snitch. Suddenly Harry slammed into her, she looked shocked as she fell behind. Harry caught the snitch and then the match was over.  
Once all the castaways were lined up on the beach Jeff handed Goyle the cage of chickens, Crabbe took the rice, Luna had the beans. Jeff handed an envelope to Harry. “You can share this with your tribe or read it alone. The choice is yours. You guys will be heading to the Slytherin camp.”  
Slytherclaw walked off and Jeff approached the other tribe. “Gryffinpuff, I’ve got nothing for you, you will be heading to the Gryffindor camp.”

Slytherclaw Camp:  
“Wow,” Luna said when they walked up. “This is nice.”  
“Make yourselves at home,” Harry said gesturing to the shelter and the hammocks.  
“So, Potter, this advantage…” Goyle said as he set the chickens down nearby.  
“Yeah, I’ll read it here,” Harry replied taking out the envelope. “Its instructions on how to prepare for the immunity challenge. Okay, I think we should all practice. We need a bucket…”  
“How about a coconut shell?” Luna asked picking one up from the ground.  
“That could work for now. Let’s line up near the water,” Harry instructed.

Gryffinpuff Camp:  
Fred and George immediately grabbed all the canteens and headed for the well. Cho got started on a fire.  
“I’ll collect coconuts,” Fleur said and as she left the camp so did Draco.  
“You wanna team up?” he asked.  
“I suppose, for a while anyway.”  
“Cho is likely on the bottom; we can get her in with us easily.”  
“That’s three against three, Ron will never betray his brothers.”  
“I’d take those odds,” Draco replied.  
“Okay, I’ll talk to her later.”

Draco drifted off searching for coconuts. He found several on the ground under a tree. After he picked up one in particular he discovered a small package just lying a small hole in the tree. He pulled it out and then checked to see if he was being watched. He opened the package and inside was a Hidden Immunity Idol.  
“This is a Hidden Immunity Idol…” he read with a grin. He then wrapped the whole thing back up and stuffed it deep in his pocket. “This changes everything…” He grabbed the coconuts and made his way back to camp.

Seamus was dropped at the edge of a small island. The island seemed desolate. He walked up the beach for a while till he found a poorly constructed shelter. On the raised bamboo bed sat flint and a meager amount of rice.  
“It’s not ideal,” he said looking into the camera. “But there has got to be something here…an advantage…an idol…something.”  
He puttered around on the small island, searching for just such a thing as well as some food. He found the well and filled his canteen. On the way back to the beach he found something rather intriguing. A row of torches leading to a cave. “This looks like something.”  
He walked into the cave and there was a large table with four large jars and a large hammer.  
“’Two advantages await you…you get one try, break the jar of your choosing,’” he read. He picked up the hammer and surveyed the jars. Eventually he picked the third one and broke it. Inside was a bunch of sand and a lump wrapped in paper and string. He grabbed it and opened it up.  
“’This is a Special Immunity idol. It can be used after the votes are read. It can only be used until there are eight players left in the game.’”  
He was all smiles all the way back to camp.

Day 5  
Slytherclaw Camp:  
“Do you want to form an alliance?” Hermione whispered to Harry as they strolled through the jungle together.  
“Yeah, alright,” he agreed.  
“If we lose, who are you thinking?” she asked.  
“It’s hard to tell right now.”  
“Goyle is good in challenges, we shouldn’t get rid of him yet.”  
“Agreed.”  
“Neville, Crabbe, and Luna were all on Hufflepuff together, clearly they are doing something right.”  
“I suppose if we have to pick someone…maybe Crabbe.”  
“Why?” she asked.  
“Because we have to pick someone, and I think we are more likely to get Neville and Luna to work with us than Crabbe.”  
“Okay,” she said as they made their way back to the beach and then they went their separate ways. 

Day 6  
“Come on in guys!” Jeff called and the tribes entered the stretch of beach from either side. Goyle lead the Slytherclaw’s, he carried the flag as they made their way to their mat. On the other side Fred was leading the way, proudly carrying the Gryffinpuff flag over to their mat.  
“Alright, should we get to today’s immunity challenge? Today you will line up on the blocks, one person from each tribe will be running back and forth to the ocean to get water in a bucket. You will run to here and then throw the water to your tribemate who will attempt to catch it in their bucket. The ones on the blocks can’t leave the blocks, and you must throw the water from tribemate to tribemate until it gets to the end and you dump the water into here. Once your flag is raised, the two remaining tribe members will race to complete a Survivor puzzle. The first tribe to solve their puzzle wins immunity. I’ll give you a minute to strategize.”

“Alright, we have George running for Gryffinpuff and Harry running for Slytherclaw. Draco and Fleur are on standby to do the puzzle for Gryffinpuff and Hermione and Neville for Slytherclaw. Survivor’s ready? Go!”  
George and Harry ran out to the ocean, George making it first and filling his bucket. He turned and ran back with Harry on his heels. George tossed his water and some of it made it into Fred’s bucket. A little less in Ron’s bucket, hardly anything in Cho’s bucket and then mere drops in the final bucket.  
Harry tossed his water and most of it went into Goyle’s bucket. Most of that went into Crabbe’s bucket, most of that made it to Luna’s bucket and about half made it into the final bucket, their lever nudged just a bit.  
George ran back out as did Harry, once their buckets were full, they ran back. Fred did better this time catching the water, Ron however missed most of it, Cho did better and got a lot of water into the final bucket.  
Harry threw his water to Goyle who caught it, Goyle threw his water to Crabbe, Crabbe to Luna, Luna to the final bucket. The lever moved again. “Come on! One more!” Luna called.  
“One more Potter,” Goyle yelled.  
Harry went back again, getting a bit slower but not giving up.  
“George needs to step it up!” Jeff called.  
George filled his bucket and made it back, Fred caught most of it and they lost it again when Ron tried to catch it. Cho did better and added a bit more to the final bucket, but it still wasn’t enough.  
Harry tossed his water to Goyle, to Crabbe, to Luna, and boom, their flag raised.  
“Go Slytherclaw!” Jeff yelled.  
Slytherclaw ran over to the puzzle and then Hermione and Neville got to work, they had a bunch of letters and had to figure out the answer.  
George threw the water to Fred who caught it and then he and Ron spent several moments lining up. Ron caught most of it and then he and Cho lined up, she caught most of it and then their flag lifted.  
“Go Gryffinpuff!” Jeff called running with the others to get to the next phase.  
Draco and Fleur got to work.  
Both tribes went back and forth, neither making any progress.  
Suddenly Draco had an idea, he and Fleur began moving letters around like mad. Hermione and Neville looked over, seeking help. The moment Hermione knew what to do was the moment Draco and Fleur threw their hands in the air and called Jeff over.  
“Gryffinpuff thinks they have it,” he said running over to check. The letters spelled out ‘WIZARDING SURVIVOR’.  
“Gryffinpuff wins!”  
Fleur and Draco jumped into the air, the rest of the tribe meeting them in celebration. Slytherclaw looked disappointed. Everyone lines up so Jeff could hand out the tribal immunity.  
“Here you go Gryffinpuff, good job. You guys have a night off, grab your stuff and head back to camp.”  
Gryffinpuff was all smiles as they left the beach.  
“Slytherclaw, I’ll see you at Tribal Council.”

“What do you think?” Hermione asked once they made it back to camp.  
“I guess we’ll go with what we said before,” Harry responded.  
“I’ll talk to Luna and Neville, you talk to Goyle.”  
“Who do we tell Crabbe to vote for?”  
“Tell him…Luna.”  
Harry nodded and they went separate ways.  
“It’s me, Harry, and the two of you,” Hermione said to Neville and Luna. “The four of us vote for Crabbe.”  
Neville agreed right away, and Luna nodded but said nothing.  
“Crabbe?” Goyle asked. “That’s the best move?”  
“Who would you vote for?” Harry asked.  
“I’m just asking,” he replied.  
Luna met up with Crabbe just an hour before they were set to leave. “Hey,” he said with apologetic eyes. “They’re voting for you.”  
“No,” she replied. “They are voting for you.”  
“They told me it was you,” he said.  
“Hermione came to Neville and I and told us to vote for you.”  
“Really…” he said his eyes narrowing. “Who died and made Hermione the leader of this tribe?”  
“Perhaps we should do something else.”  
“Okay, like what?” he asked leaning in.

Slytherclaw strolled up to Tribal Council that evening. “Dip you torches in and get fire, in the game of Survivor when your fire goes out so do you.” Torches were lit and then everyone sat down. “Let’s bring in Seamus from Exile Island.”  
Seamus walked in and sat where the Jury would sit. He looked a little worse for wear but there was a smile on his face. Jeff smiled at them. “Let’s talk about the challenge. What happened?”  
“It just got away from us,” Hermione answered.  
“Harry, did you read your advantage alone or with your tribe?”  
“I shared it with everyone, and we spent hours practicing.”  
“Are you disappointed?” he asked.  
“A bit, yeah,” Harry replied. “We did our part with the water…we put our best brains on the puzzle and for some reason it just didn’t pan out.”  
“How has the tribe swap changed things? Are there any alliances forming, Luna?”  
“It seems that way,” she replied.  
“Ooh, what does that mean?”  
“Some people keep leaving camp together and bossing others around about who to vote for.”  
Jeff smiled. “Wow, well with that in mind, it is time to vote.”

“Alright,” Jeff said once he returned with the votes. “If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it.” No one moved and then Jeff opened the urn. “I’ll read the votes. First vote, Crabbe. Second vote Crabbe. Third vote, Hermione.”  
Hermione’s eyes flashed as she looked at her tribemates.  
“Fourth vote, Hermione. That’s two votes Crabbe, two Hermione. Fifth vote, Hermione.” He grabbed the last vote and opened it slowly. “The third person voted out of Wizarding Survivor…Hermione.”  
A stunned Hermione stood and gathered her belongings and her torch. She placed it in front of Jeff.  
“Hermione, the tribe has spoken,” he said as he snuffed out her torch. “It’s time for you to go.”  
She didn’t look back, didn’t wish the others luck she just walked to her exit interview.  
“Was that the right move? Only time will tell. Seamus, you are now part of the Gryffinpuff tribe. Have a goodnight.”  
The tribe headed out, their torches flickering in the surrounding darkness.

Hermione stood before the camera for her final interview. There were tears in her eyes. “I thought I was playing smart. I thought I had things under control. I should have made it so much further in this game…I’m just…really disappointed in myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for Player of the Week!
> 
> Ron  
> Cho  
> Draco  
> Fleur  
> George  
> Fred  
> Seamus  
> Hermione  
> Harry  
> Goyle  
> Luna  
> Crabbe  
> Neville


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first member of the Jury is revealed.

>4<

Slytherclaw Camp:  
The castaways walked up with Seamus in tow. The wind was picking up with each step and by the time they made it to the shelter, the rain had begun. The six of them huddled under the shelter as the rain continued long into the night.  
The next day the tribe was miserable, their feet and hands were waterlogged, they were tired and cold since the fire had gone out. 

Things at the Gryffinpuff camp wasn’t any better, in fact the storm had become so bad at one point that Jeff showed up and everyone had to be evacuated.

Day 7  
Gryffinpuff Camp:  
The next day the tribe returned to their beach to find their shelter nearly destroyed.  
“We’ll rebuild,” said George. “It will be even better than it was before.”  
Draco and Fleur began collecting palm frauns, while Fred and George chopped down trees. Cho and Ron did their best to clear out the old shelter and get ready for the new one.  
“Hey, Gred, look at this.”  
“What have you got there, Forge?”  
One of the brothers grabbed a small package tied with string they found in a palm tree they had just cut down. Inside was a note directing them to a hidden immunity idol at the next reward challenge.

Day 8  
“Come on in guys!” Jeff announced and the tribes walked over to him from opposite sides. “Gryffinpuff getting their first look at the Slytherclaw tribe, Hermione voted out. Are you guys ready to get to today’s reward challenge?”  
“Yeah!” the castaways answered.  
“For today’s challenge each tribe will have a caller, the other tribe members will be blindfolded, and they will have to listen to the caller to find puzzle pieces. Once all the pieces have been brought back to your mat, you can begin working on the puzzle, first tribe to finish wins. Wanna know what you’re playing for?”  
“Yeah!”  
“The winning tribe will be taken to a beautiful waterfall where you will enjoy burgers, fizzy beverages, fries, and brownies. In addition you will also receive a tarp. Worth playing for?”  
“Yeah!” they yelled enthusiastically.  
“Alright, I’ll give you a minute to strategize.”

“Ron will be caller for Gryffinpuff and Goyle for Slytherclaw. Survivor’s ready? Go!”  
“Fred, George, go forward! Fleur to your left!”  
“Longbottom, Lovegood, move forward, go, go. Now stop, turn left go until you hit the piece! Potter, go right until I say otherwise! Crabbe, Finnigan, go slow to your right!”  
“Weasley, where am I going?” Draco asked annoyed as he stood there with a blindfold over his eyes.  
“Um, go forward Malfoy! Fleur and Cho, you’ve got to duck down and crawl for a bit!”  
Calling proved to be tougher than they thought. Ron wasn’t doing well at all, there were too many people for him to direct. Whereas Goyle was surprisingly doing an excellent job.  
“Potter! Stop! Now go left till you hit the piece! Finnigan, you’ve got to duck under those beams! You’re almost there!”  
“Neville and Luna have a piece for Slytherclaw!” Jeff announced.  
“Crabbe, you’re right in front of it!” Goyle shouted trying to get him to just reach his hands out and pick it up.  
“Fred and George have a piece for Gryffinpuff. Slytherclaw is back with another and another. They are pulling ahead.”  
In no time, Slytherclaw had all their pieces, Gryffinpuff, had two.  
“Start working on your puzzle, Slytherclaw! Gryffinpuff, you guys have to pick it up!”  
The puzzle could only fit one way and there were only five pieces, but Slytherclaw was having trouble. That left an opening for the opposing tribe, they used that time wisely and stepped up their game. Finding all the pieces and bringing them to their mat.  
“Go Gryffinpuff!” Jeff announced to let them know they could get to work on their puzzle.  
Suddenly Luna had an idea, and she began instructing the others on what to do. Goyle did his best to move the biggest, heaviest pieces. The others worked together to flip the offending piece around and then the remaining ones slid right into place.  
“Slytherclaw wins!” Jeff said with his hands in the air.  
The tribes regrouped and waited for Jeff’s instruction.  
“Slytherclaw, there is a boat to take you to your destination. Enjoy.”  
The tribe cheered as they made their way down the beach to the waiting vessel.  
“Gryffinpuff, I’ve got nothing for you.”  
“I can’t believe we were unable to find the idol,” George said with a grimace. “Never saw it…not once.”

Slytherclaw was taken to a breathtaking waterfall and there was a picnic set up. They sat around on a red and white checkered blanket and piled their plates high with food. The sky was blue with fluffy white clouds, there was a rainbow over the waterfall. The cliffs on either side were covered with green.  
“It’s beautiful!” Luna said a smile on her face.  
“Great job team,” Neville said.  
“It will be even better when we win the immunity challenge,” Goyle replied between bites.  
“I’ve got to say, Goyle did a fantastic job as caller,” Harry said.  
He didn’t respond, he just nodded as he reached for more food. 

Day 9  
“For today’s Immunity Challenge, each tribe member must Transfigure a coconut into a rabbit and the then lure the rabbit down this track, through these obstacles, over to this mat. Untransfigure them back into coconuts and then throw them into these baskets. There must be at least one coconut in each. The first tribe to get coconuts in each one wins immunity and is safe from tribal council. I’ll give you a minute to strategize.”

“Survivors ready?” Jeff called, his hand up. “Go! First up for Gryffinpuff is Fleur against Luna.”  
They both grab their coconuts an get to work on that spell. Fleur transforms her coconut and begins to maneuver the rabbit through the course. Luna is right behind her.  
“Once they have their rabbits threw the course the next person can go,” Jeff said.  
Now Fleur was having difficulty and Luna was pulling ahead, she got her rabbit to the end and Neville was up next.  
“Luna has successfully untransfigured her rabbit and is now trying to land a coconut in one of the six baskets. “Fleur is through, go Cho! Luna has a basket!” Jeff announced.  
Neville’s hand begins to shake as he tries again to transfigure the coconut.  
“Calm down Neville,” Harry said offering words of encouragement. “You’ve got this.”  
Neville took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Neville has his rabbit,” Jeff announced. “Fleur has finally landed a basket! That’s one to one!”  
Cho gets her bunny and quickly maneuvers it to the other side. “Go Ron!”  
She untransfigured the rabbit and begins to throw. With each miss she has to run out and retrieve the coconut and try again. Ron catches up to Cho and must wait his turn to throw.  
“Go Draco!” Jeff shouts, letting him know he can transfigure the coconut and get in the obstacle course.  
“Neville is through, go Seamus!”  
Cho tries again and again she finally gets a basket.  
“Another basket for Gryffinpuff!”  
Neville throws his coconut and makes a basket on the first try.  
“Another basket for Slytherclaw! Its two, two!”  
Ron throws but the coconut goes into a basket that already has something in it. He runs back, to the beginning. “No point for Ron, pick it up Draco!” Jeff calls.  
Seamus makes it to the mat and begins untransfiguring the rabbit. Fred runs out once Draco has made it through. Harry runs out for Slytherclaw, getting to work on his coconut.  
Seamus and Draco begin throwing at the same time. Draco instantly gets a goal.  
“Three, two!” Jeff yells out the score.  
Seamus throws the coconut again and finally makes it into the basket that is the furthest from the mat.  
“Another point for Slytherclaw! Three, three!”  
Harry is having serious trouble transfiguring the coconut, his tribe mates try to help, giving him advice on the best way to hold his wand and the hand movements. With Harry basically at a standstill Fred has time to take his time once he makes it through the course. George runs out, bringing up the rear for Gryffinpuff!  
In one frustrated movement Harry transfigures the coconut and then flies through the obstacle course as if he has spent his entire life racing bunnies for a living.  
Fred lands a coconut. “Four, three!” Jeff calls out. “Both tribes are neck and neck, this is still anyone’s game!”  
Harry lands on the mat on the other side and begins the grueling work of untransfiguration.  
“Go Crabbe!” Jeff calls.  
Crabbe transfigures the coconut with skill and ease, then he seems completely out of his element for the obstacle course. Harry grabs the coconut and flings it out. It scores!  
"Four, four!"  
George grabs the coconut and begins to throw, at the other end Fleur has transfigured her coconut and is halfway through the course. Crabbe makes it through and Goyle runs out. He quickly transfigures the coconut and wastes no time jumping into the obstacle course. Crabbe has just untransfigured the coconut and throws just as George makes a basket, immediately after, Crabbe’s coconut lands in a basket.  
“Five, five, we’re looking for one more basket from both tribes!” Jeff announced.  
Fleur and Goyle face off at the other end, both throwing their coconuts, trying to make it into an empty basket.  
Both coconuts make it into a basket, but only one coconut is in a basket all by itself.  
“Slytherclaw wins!” Jeff calls out, his hands in the air.  
Slytherclaw cheers, rushing over to Goyle. They jump and cheer, so happy that they won’t have to face tribal this evening. 

Once things had quieted down Jeff grabbed the Immunity statue and handed it to the Slytherclaw tribe.  
“Well, Slytherclaw, you guys are safe.”  
“Whoo!” yelled Luna with her hands in the air.  
“Gryffinpuff, I’ll see you, at Tribal Council.”  
Gryffinpuff hung their heads as they left the clearing.

Gryffinpuff camp:  
Ron, Fred, and George were grouped around talking in hushed tones.  
“I think we should vote out Malfoy,” Ron said.  
“You have to look at the bigger picture right now,” Fred replied.  
“Meaning?” Ron asked.  
“Malfoy is actually doing well in challenges, we need that.”  
“Need?” Ron asked. “What about later? He will be more difficult to get out later, we should do it now.”  
“Now,” George began. “We need to win challenges. We need to vote off our dead weight.”

Gryffinpuff sat down that evening at Tribal Council. Jeff had a smile on his face.  
“What a day,” he said. “Tell me about the reward challenge, Ron.”  
“Directing people wearing blindfolds is a lot harder than you expect it to be.”  
“And who knew Slytherclaw was so good at puzzles?” Fred said.  
“And the challenge today, Fleur?”  
“The challenge today was really tough, and it was very close.”  
“Yeah it was very close. Does the decision for whose going home, have to do with the challenge today?”  
“It’s based on a few factors, Jeff,” George said.  
“Which are?”  
“We need to win challenges. If we don’t we will be picked off one by one.”  
“Well, it is, time to vote.”  
Each tribe member went up and then Jeff collected the votes.  
“Of anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to use it.” No one moved. “I’ll read the votes. First vote, Cho. Cho. Cho. Cho. Draco. Four votes Cho, one vote Draco. The fourth person voted out of Wizarding Survivor and the first member of the Jury…Cho.”  
Cho, with a very confused look on her face, stood and brought her torch over.  
“The tribe has spoken,” Jeff said as he snuffed out her torch.  
Cho turned and waved to her tribe. “Good luck guys.”  
Everyone but Draco waved back with sad smiles on their faces.

“I had a feeling I was on the outside when no one wanted to talk to me after the immunity challenge. Oh well, you win some, you lose some. At least I made it on the jury…and I managed to stay longer than Hermione.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for Player of The Week
> 
> Fred  
> George  
> Ron  
> Fleur  
> Cho  
> Draco   
> Goyle  
> Crabbe  
> Luna  
> Neville  
> Harry   
> Seamus


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic challenges blended with Magic!  
> Two tribes become one.

-5-

Day 10  
Slytherclaw Camp:  
“I’m going to look around,” Harry announced after breakfast. “Anyone want to come with me?”  
“I’ll go,” Neville said standing.   
“Me too,” Seamus said as he stood and stretched.  
The three of them walked into the jungle.  
“I’m going to the beach,” Goyle said. “If you guys find any fruit, make sure to bring it back to camp.”  
Luna nodded and Goyle left.  
“What are you thinking?” Crabbe asked.  
“I think we can pull in whoever we need to stay alive in this game,” Luna whispered back.

Day 11  
“Come on in guys!” Jeff called and the tribes entered from either side. “Are you ready to get to today’s reward challenge?”  
“Yeah!”   
“Today you all will swim out to a platform, once everyone is on the platform you can go individually to release balls that are tethered to anchors. You have to dive down and untie them to release them. Once all of your balls are released you will move over here to the floating goals. The person who is throwing will be up on this platform and the other tribe members will be in the water. The ones in the water have to get the balls that don’t make it into the goal. You can switch who is throwing, but only one person from each tribe is allowed on the throwing platform at a time. The first tribe to get five baskets wins the reward. Want to know what you’re playing for?” Jeff asked arching his eyebrows.  
“Yeah!”  
“The winning tribe will be taken by helicopter to a scenic view where you will enjoy Outback Steakhouse.”  
The castaways yelled out, some appeared to be drooling, one, Goyle was even in tears.  
“Worth playing for? Slytherclaw, you have one extra member, who is going to sit out?”  
Slytherclaw formed a circle discussing the plan.  
“I will, Jeff,” Neville said as he moved over to the bench.  
“Alright, Survivors ready? Go!”  
The tribes took off to the water, Gryffinpuff got to their platform first and then Fred jumped into the water swimming towards the first ball. Slytherclaw climbed up on their platform and then Seamus jumped in.  
“Fred has a ball for Gryffindor, go Fleur!”  
Seamus released the ball and then swam back, Goyle jumped in, he swam faster than Fleur and untied the ball quicker. He was already back with Luna jumping into the water by the time Fleur made it back with her ball. Ron jumped in next.  
Luna swam out further, further, going for the ball way out there, but that meant she had to dive deeper to get it. She gave a thumbs up and then dove down.   
“Ron has a ball!” Jeff announced. “Luna is still under the water.  
Ron made it back to the platform and Draco jumped in, going for the next ball in line and not the furthest one. A ball popped up suddenly followed by white-blonde hair.  
“Luna has gotten the deepest ball!” Jeff said. “But she’s got to pick it up!”  
Draco and Luna made it back at the same time. Crabbe jumped in followed by George.  
“Go! Go!” Harry called.  
Crabbe took a while to get to his ball, he was still untying when George made it back to the platform.  
“You’re good Gryffinpuff!” Jeff called. “One person throws and everyone else in the water!”  
Gryffinpuff swam over to the other platform to put the balls in a wire basket and then they swam around the goal with George on the platform.  
Crabbe swam back with his ball and Harry jumped in.   
George threw the ball and it landed in the goal.  
“Gryffinpuff has one!” Jeff called.  
Harry swam to the remaining ball; he dove down and did his best to untie the knots.  
George grabbed another ball, but it was too far to the right and it bounced off the rim. Draco swam after it while George tried with another.   
“Harry has brought the final ball for Slytherclaw!” Jeff announced as Harry made it back to the platform. “Go Slytherclaw!”  
George threw another ball and it landed in the goal.  
“Another goal for Gryffinpuff!”  
Slytherclaw swam over to the goal, Goyle climbed up out of the water, grabbing a ball on the way. He lined himself up and threw the ball, it landed in the goal.  
“Two for Gryffinpuff, One for Slytherclaw!”  
Goyle grabbed another ball, easily making it into the goal. George grabbed a ball and threw it; it bounced in the goal and then back out.  
“Another goal for Slytherclaw!”  
The next one George threw also missed.  
“Switch with me,” Fred said.  
George jumped in and Fred climbed up on the platform, he grabbed a ball and threw it, landing a goal.  
“Three, two!”  
Goyle threw a ball and missed, Fred threw a ball and missed. Goyle threw and got a goal.  
“Three, three!”  
Goyle threw another and got another goal.  
“Three, four!”  
Fred threw his ball, and it went in.  
“Four, four! The next ball wins it!” Jeff said.  
Fred threw his ball just as Goyle threw his…  
“Goyle’s ball went in first! Slytherclaw wins!”  
Goyle hooted and hollered jumping into the water in victory.

The helicopter flew in, touched down, and the tribe of Slytherclaw loaded in, buckling themselves into the seats. It flew off taking the tribe to see rolling green hills, crystal clear oceans, a tall, tall waterfall and tucked into it all was a Survivor Outback Steakhouse. The helicopter touched down and the tribe got out and then went up to the restaurant. They were given drinks and menus as they sat at a long counter with bar stools.   
Everyone ordered and ordered and ordered and while the food was cooking the talk began.  
“I could see this being final six,” Crabbe said.  
“Of course you can, Crabbe,” Goyle replied.   
“Am I wrong? Tell me I’m wrong.”  
“There are a few people on the other tribe that could be useful in ensuring most of us sitting here make it to a final six,” Luna said with a mischievous smile.  
“Now we’re talking,” Goyle replied.  
“Like who?” Harry asked.  
“You know, people,” Goyle replied nonchalantly, he didn’t really want Harry to know too much of his plan especially since Harry wouldn’t be in it for too much longer.   
The food arrived and they all got quiet as they ate their mountains of food. 

Gryffinpuff Camp:  
“We can have our own feast,” Fred said as he and George walked out of the ocean with several fish.   
“Excellent,” Fleur said with a smile on her face.  
The tribe lined up and began the process of cleaning the fish.  
“This is disgusting,” Ron said. “Do I have to do this?”  
“Do you want to eat, Weasley?” Draco asked looking at him sideways.  
Ron made a face but continued on.  
Once the fish were ready they were put on sticks and roasted by the fire.   
They made rice and had extra fruit; it was quite the feast indeed.   
“Now we have just as much of a chance to win at the Immunity challenge,” George said with a smile.

Day 12  
The tribes walked up to Jeff, and he took the Immunity idol back. He looked at the tribes and they began looking around trying to figure out what was going on.  
“Drop your buffs,” Jeff said. “From this point on you are One Tribe, United.”  
The buffs were dropped, and new black and red ones were passed out.  
“Today you will be competing as one tribe, Unity, for Individual Immunity. In today’s challenge you will be making the Laughing Potion. You each will have a station and your own cauldron, by your cauldron is a list of ingredients. All the needed ingredients are there, as well as some extra ones. Each of you will have to remember which ingredients go into the potion. To make it even tougher, you have to remember the ingredient and then run into this survivor maze,” Jeff said pointing to an opening in the trees. “To retrieve it. You can search for multiple ingredients if you wish. The first survivor to correctly brew the potion wins Individual Immunity, they will be safe tonight at Tribal Council. I’ll give you a minute to strategize and we’ll draw for spots.”

The castaways each stood at their individual stands, represented by a different color, each Survivor faced Jeff, waiting for the go ahead.  
“Survivor’s ready? Go!”  
The castaways turned to their stands looking over the list of ingredients.  
“Ron is going for his first ingredients,” Jeff said as he ran off into the woods. “Goyle is going in the woods now, as well as Fleur and Seamus. Fred and Crabbe are studying the list carefully. Draco, Neville, and Luna all took off running into the woods. Harry runs off with George bringing up the rear. Ron is returning with a bunch of ingredients but are any of the right? Fleur is back, Harry is back. Ron is going back for more. Draco has returned.”  
Draco drops off his ingredients and checked the list by the cauldron.  
“Draco is heading back into the woods now. George is back. Seamus is back. Luna is back.”  
Luna put her stuff down and checked the list. She smiled and then got to work on the potion.  
“Luna is already working on her potion!” Jeff announced. “Goyle has returned, he is getting to work in his potion. Ron is back, he’s checking his list…and he’s going back into the woods. Draco has returned and he’s getting to work on his potion. Fred is back, he’s checking his list and heading back into the woods.   
“Neville is back and he’s heading back into the woods. Seamus has returned and he’s starting on his potion!”  
George returns and heads back into the woods. Harry emerges and he gets to work at his station.   
“Fleur is back and working on the potion. The others are quickly falling out of this.”.  
Luna began giggling close to her cauldron. Goyle was stirring viciously, Draco was grinding up Billywig wings, Seamus was stirring slowly. Harry was chopping alihotsy leaves, and Fleur added clear spring water into her cauldron.  
Ron returned and got to work…but he seemed unsure of what to do.   
Luna began to laugh uncontrollably at her potion. Seamus’s brew suddenly exploded.  
“Seamus, you’re out, come take a spot on the bench.”  
He shook his head as he made his way over. Goyle was spreading hair over the surface of his potion. Draco was giggling, Harry was stirring slowly, and Fleur was adding Knarl quills.   
Luna waved her wand over the potion and then raised her hands over her head.  
“Jeff!”  
Jeff ran over to inspect. “Luna wins!”  
Luna was grinning ear to ear as Jeff placed the elaborate necklace around her neck.  
“How does it feel?” he asked.  
She touched the necklace and then looked at the others. “Unreal,” she answered as her eyes welled up. “I mean look over there, all of them are great and capable and somehow I’m the one who got individual immunity…” she smiled. “It feels really good.”  
Jeff put his hand on Luna’s shoulder and smiled at the others. “I will see all of you tonight at Tribal Council.”

Unity Camp:  
The newly merged tribe headed to the original Slytherin beach.  
“So, does this mean, we won’t be able to get the fishing gear?” George asked disappointed.  
When they walked up there was a feast waiting for them. They rushed over grabbing handfuls of fruit and vegetables.   
“Good job, Luna,” Neville said raising his coconut to her.  
“Yes, excellent job,” Fleur said.  
“Thanks you guys.”  
A while later Neville and Seamus disappeared to the well. Fred, Ron, and George walked into the jungle. Harry was down by the beach, alone. Draco, Goyle, Fleur, Crabbe, and Luna sat around the fire.   
“What do you guys think?” Draco asked.  
“Ron isn’t very good in challenges,” Luna said.  
“Should we focus on who isn’t good in challenges, or should we get out a threat?” Goyle asked.  
“Who would that be?” Fleur asked.   
“The Weasley’s.”  
“All of them?” asked Luna.  
“The three of them will always pick each other,” Goyle replied. “That’s a threat. If we get rid of one of the twins…”  
“We’d have to pull in another,” Crabbe said.

At the Well:  
“Who are you thinking?” Fred asked.  
“I want Draco out,” Ron replied.  
“Okay, why?” George asked.  
“Why? Because he’s Draco…that’s why.”  
“In Survivor, that’s not a good enough reason,” Fred replied.  
“Goyle then,” Ron said, and George shook his head in disapproval.

Fred and George talked to Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Luna. Luna told her alliance what they were planning.  
They arrived later at Tribal Council.  
“We will now bring in the members of our Jury.”  
Cho walked over and sat down, her hair was silky shiny, and she wore clean clothes. She smiled at the others.  
“You made it to the merge,” Jeff said with a smile. “How are things at camp?”  
“Fine, Luna said. “Everyone seems to be getting along.”  
“But at the end of the day, someone’s gotta go home,” Jeff said. “So how do you go about that?”  
“It comes down to a lot of things, Jeff,” Draco responded. “Are they good in challenges, are they a threat? Are they too nice that everyone would vote for them at the final three?”  
“So the person going home tonight fits one of those categories…the question is, which one? It is, time to vote.”

Draco wrote a name a showed it to the camera. ‘Fred’ “It’s nothing personal, but the twin need to be broken…”  
Later Fred was up, and he wrote a name and then looked at it for a long moment before showing the camera. ‘Ron’. “It is personal,” Fred said. “You’re bringing us down.”  
When the last person returned Jeff nodded to the group. “I’ll go tally the votes.”  
He walked away and returned with the urn. “If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.” No one moved. “I’ll read the votes…first vote…Fred. Second vote, Ron. Third vote, Fred. Fourth vote, Ron. That’s two votes Ron and two votes Fred. Ron, Fred, tied again. Fred, Ron…Draco, Draco…the fifth person voted out of Wizarding Survivor…Fred.”  
Fred looked completely defeated as he hugged George and grabbed his stuff. He placed his torch in front of Fred. “The Tribe has spoken,” Jeff said as he snuffed out Fred’s torch.  
“Goodluck guys, give ‘em hell, Gred.”  
“Later Forge.”   
“Was this the right move?” Jeff asked. “Only time will tell. Goodnight.”  
The castaways picked up their torches and headed back to camp.

“I suppose it’s a compliment to get voted out because of how awesome you are,” Fred said whipping his ginger locks around. “Now it’s up to George!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story is being done randomly. I have everyone's name written on paper that I then draw to determine who wins challenges and who goes home. (Just so you know, I'm not playing favorites.) I also thought a Survivor/ Harry Potter crossover would be fun, but as it turns out when you have to come up with ALL the strategy yourself, its not as much fun...so I'm sorry Jeff doesn't have much to say at the Tribal Councils...I just have no idea what to ask!  
> Other than that, I do hope you're enjoying the story. I'm curious to learn who will win Wizarding Survivor as well!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Vote for Player of the Week:  
> Draco  
> Goyle  
> Crabbe  
> Luna  
> Fleur  
> Fred  
> George  
> Harry  
> Ron  
> Seamus  
> Neville

**Author's Note:**

> Player of the Week: (Please vote by leaving a comment down below.)  
> Draco  
> Harry  
> Fleur  
> Goyle  
> Ron  
> Neville  
> Luna  
> Crabbe  
> Hermione  
> Cho  
> Seamus  
> Fred  
> George  
> Ginny  
> Krum


End file.
